1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voice communications systems and, particularly, to a voice over internet protocol (VOIP) system and a method.
2. Description of Related Art
In a prior art, when an VOIP phone A is called by another VOIP phone B, and the user of the VOIP phone A is not available to answer the call, another user can help the user of the VOIP phone A to receive the call. However, if a distance between another user and the VOIP phone A is far away, it is very inconvenient for the another user to get the VOIP phone to receive the call.
Therefore, what is needed is a new voice over internet protocol system and method to overcome the above described limitations.